


Muse of White and Gold

by SomethingUndecided



Series: Muse of White and Gold [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Gen, Geralt is Jaskier's muse, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is lonely, Half-Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is a little bit stalkerish in this, Jaskier | Dandelion is wanting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, and would totally stop if he knew it made geralt uncomfortable, but he means well, for Jaskier anyway, he's trying, not geralt or jaskier, okay that was more tags than i intented, really brief allusion to rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingUndecided/pseuds/SomethingUndecided
Summary: It’s been a week and the person is still following him. What’s more, they haven’t attacked yet. Geralt isn’t quite sure what to do with this.ORJaskier sees Geralt slay a beast and is instantly drawn to the stunning man of white and gold.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Muse of White and Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656562
Comments: 27
Kudos: 626





	Muse of White and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic in the fandom so sorry if it’s a bit ooc. Hopefully it’s okay. This was fun to write.  
> Also, no beta and I only did a brief edit, so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Most of my knowledge of this series comes from the show.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

It’s been a week and something—somebody—is still following him. What’s more, they haven’t attacked yet. 

Geralt wasn’t sure what to make of it at first—still doesn’t—even less so when they refused to attack. He thought about confronting them, multiple times since the following started, but decided he wanted to see what they were going to do, what they wanted. But nothing.

He knows they’re something… other. Not quite human, but not anything he’s felt before, but he can feel some form of magic coming from them regardless of anything else.

He thinks he’s been patient enough. He waits till the creature stops, for what he doesn’t know, and he manoeuvres around the trees at a fast pace, making sure to make it as hard as possible to track. He waits.

**

Jaskier was enjoying his time with the humans, finally managing to walk among them. Most Fae prefer to stay away from humans, but Jaskier never understood that. He’s watched humans for some time and is always fascinated with the way they live, the way they do, well everything. It’s so different from what he grew up with. Yes, there are bad humans, but there are also so many good ones. He liked them best. 

But, he supposes, being half-human may have increased his interest more than usual. It’s rare that a being like him exists—rules are in place for that particular reason, but with the way his mother was forced into the situation which resulted in him, the Queen decided to let them stay. It probably helped that he was Fae in appearance.

Finally getting permission to explore was challenging to say the least, but his persisting paid off, and completing his glamour charm was easy enough.

The first thing he found he loved was the instruments; he’s always had a love of music. Yes, there were similar instruments where he came from, but these were different. He particularly enjoyed the Lute. He bought one not long after arriving and took to it like he was born to play it. 

He travelled around for about a month or so, from town to town, inn to inn, playing, exploring, meeting new people. It was wonderful (despite some of the more… distasteful encounters).  
And then, oh and then, he saw him. The white wolf—as Jaskier has taken to calling him after seeing the medallion he wears. 

He was stunning, in every way. Especially when he fought. Jaskier first saw him when he was strolling through the forest, on his way to the next town, but enjoying the scenic route, having missed the time he would spend surrounded by the land—all the trees, the flowers, the animals, all of it—when he was at home. He had heard a scuffle in the distance and decided to go see what going on. And there he was, striking the creature—a kikimora if he was correct—one last time, killing the beast.

Jaskier should probably be scared, terrified even, but he wasn’t. He was intrigued. And he wanted to see more. So he followed him. 

Followed him to the town where he was paid and then followed when he left, taking the tracks forest tracks instead of the main road. That was okay though. Jaskier wanted this man all to himself. Even if it was from a distance.

He was happy to watch, loves it in fact, and to write songs and poems about the white wolf with the gold eyes. 

Every night watching as he fell asleep for as long as he possibly could before sleep claimed Jaskeir too. Every day, interested to see where he would go next, what he would do.

He thinks it must be lonely, travelling alone all the time, despite the short conversations he seems to have with his horse, which Jaskier found intriguing and adorable.

Today, he decides, he will speak to the white wolf.

Only to find that just after they set out, he lost track of his muse when he stops for a second to pick a buttercup as he passes a string of them along the path. He looks around frantically. Trying to find something, anything, that would guide him to the white wolf.

He doesn’t panic. Much.

That is until he feels the metal of a sword on his neck and a body at his back. He swallows.

**

Geralt waits until the creature—it certainly looks human—turns its attention to trying to find him, and sneaks up behind it, grabbing his sword as he goes. He doesn’t want to use it, but best to be safe.

The creature stills instantly when the blade touches his neck. Geralt can hear the way the creature swallows, can smell its nerves.

“Why are you following me?” He grunts.

He hears the breath leave the creature, frowning when it sounds more awed than anything. He lets the sword drop slightly, still threatening, but not in danger of slicing anything soon—or well at least gives the impression of that anyway.

“I-uh,” the creature clears its throat. Tries again. “I mean no harm. I was just…” He squirms and Geralt drops the sword completely, knowing if the creature did try something he’d be able to defend himself regardless of their position. Geralt is struck with the smoothness of his voice, how it soothes something within him. The creature turns around, face slightly flustered.

Geralt almost jolts in surprise at the beauty of the creature, a perfect match for the voice. The bluest eyes and brown hair that looks soft to touch, completed with a yellow flower tucked behind his ear, a lute strapped over his shoulder. He forces himself to focus.

“I apologise, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was merely…” The creature tails off, a sheepish look overcoming his features. “You intrigue me. I wanted to know more.”

Geralt hums, still confused. What is so intriguing about him that makes somebody want to follow him? Usually, people avoid him at all costs, would much rather run the other way and hide whenever he passes. “So you followed me.” A nod, eyes downcast. “Why not just come to me?”

Those blue eyes snap up to meet his, looking at him in shock and awe. Geralt fights the urge to squirm under the gaze. Nobody has ever looked at him like that before and he honestly has no idea what to do with it.

“I-I just, I figured…” He blinks at Geralt as if trying to comprehend. “I just wanted to see more.” He finishes as if that explains anything. 

It occurs to him briefly that it should be concerning this creature was stalking him, but he really does seem harmless, innocent in a way that’s rare. He has a curiosity that seems to merge with his apparent love of life. It's refreshing.

Geralt just looks at him with a frown. So, this creature was scared? Scared to come up and speak to him? It doesn’t add up; there has never been fear radiating from this creature. Maybe a little bit with the sword but that soon dissipated when he heard Geralt speak. So why…

“You were so beautiful when I saw you, I needed to know more. I needed to see more of you. So I followed.” He says as if it’s that simple. As if anybody’s ever told him that before while looking so reverently at him. But then he looks down again, shifting his lute to his back by the strap as if needing to do something with his hands. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Geralt purses his lips for a moment, looking at the creature, sensing the nerves and the tentative hope radiating from him.

“It’s fine.” He grunts, turning away to make towards where he left Rouch.

It takes a moment, but soon he hears the creature start following, although at a distance. 

He looks back when he gets to Rouch to find the creature has stopped a fair distance away watching with a small smile, clutching his lute in front of him. But he doesn’t make to move any closer.  
Geralt takes the reigns and goes to continue on his way when the creature speaks again.

“Will you tell me your name?”

Geralt pauses, looking back at the creature. Hesitates only a moment before answering. “Geralt.”

The creature smiles wide, and he almost glows with it.

He bows his head in a greeting. “I am Jaskier, it’s an honour to finally meet you Geralt.” He looks back up, smile still in place.

Geralt, unsure of how to respond to such enthusiasm when meeting him, just grunts and turns away, leading Rouch back to the path they were following. 

He slows when the soft footsteps don’t follow. 

He turns back to find Jaskier looking after him with a devastating look, clutching the lute even closer than before, eyes sad.

Geralt has no idea why he does what he does next, but he can’t help it when he calls out a gruff, “You coming?”

Jaskier blinks, then the smile returns, somehow even brighter than the last, and runs to catch up, smiling over at him as he makes pace beside him, already talking so fast, Geralt struggles to keep up.  
It’s a nice change of pace, from all the fear usually projected his way. 

While he likes the quiet, he feels he may get used to Jaskier. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn into a series. Not sure yet. If I’m feeling inspired I probably will.
> 
> Hope you liked it


End file.
